falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Policy Positions of the Popular Republican Movement
Foreign Policy The Popular Republican Movement advocates a generally non-interventionist foreign policy. Military Budget PRM parliamentarians favorably view cutting the military budget to save money. Nilira Alliance PRM has spearheaded the effort to include a judiciary body in the Nilira Alliance to hold member states accountable and protect their citizens' most basic human rights. PRM generally does not support the expansion of the Nilira Alliance to include more nations, although they make an exception in the case of Trade Confederation Jaharnum, which allied forces helped liberate from the Red Federation in World War Three. Diplomacy PRM vigorously supports diplomacy as a means to cooperate with nations around the world, some of which have complicated relationships with Falleentium, to defuse tensions that arise and come to a consensus on important international issues. PRM does not believe that Falleentium can act unilaterally in the world and must be willing to meet other nations halfway. PRM is in favor of a global diplomatic platform to prevent future wars and peacefully resolve disputes. Vanossium PRM parliamentarians such as former Foreign Secretary Jimmy Carter have warned in that past that the continued hostile treatment of Vanossium will isolate the nation and make it more likely to start acting like a rouge state. However, the party has recently taken a more aggressive stance against Vanossium, acting directly contrary to Vanossian interests in Malruricaia. This may be an indication that party leadership now believes Vanossium to be too far gone after the Imperial Senate rejected the Gabbard-Velazquez Agreement. Geelakkar Island PRM fears that Geelakkar Island is heading down a path of right-wing extremism and anti-democratic practice. Some influential party members have openly questioned whether Geelakkar Island in its current form still belongs in the Nilira Alliance. Similar concerns exist for the other Souecan nations. Cantonos Falleentium should respect Cantonos' decision to make a separate peace in the Third World War. However, this also means it is no longer Falleentium's duty to liberate the regions of Cantonos and Ouruland that were signed away to the Red Federation's mercy by that separate peace arrangement. Red Federation At the conclusion of the Third World War, the Red Federation was contained to the far east. PRM supports a gradual deradicalization and democratization of the Red Federation through diplomatic means. Independence Policy PRM supports the exit of Veldunium and Hastiga from the Empire of Falleentium after free and fair referenda indicated a simple majority of the inhabitants desired this. The party is unionist, however, and as such seeks to preserve the remaining states of the Falleen Empire. Hastiga PRM supports an independent Hastiga in accordance with the democratic mandate given in December 577. The party has endorsed free trade and open borders with Hastiga, but also wants to require them to spend 4% of their GDP on military in order to have access to the Nilira Alliance. Veldunium PRM supports an independent Veldunium in accordance with the democratic mandate given in December 577. However, this is conditional on Jalb reunification, as the Jalbs made clear that they wish to stay in Falleentium. The party has endorsed free trade and open borders with Veldunium, but also wants to require them to spend 4% of their GDP on military in order to have access to the Nilira Alliance. Jalb Reunification The party whole-heartedly supports Jalb Reunification after 80% of ethnic Jalbs voted to remain in the Falleen Empire during the Veld independence referendum. They do not believe that a second referendum is necessary to do this, considering the 80% mandate more than sufficient evidence that Jalb-majority regions of Veldunium should be reunified with Jalbetrer and remain in the Empire. Verzoonium PRM supports continued Verz statehood, but like in Hastiga and Veldunium will not stand in the way of Verz self-determination. However the party is determined to convince the populace that remaining in Falleentium is worthwhile to avoid the further fragmentation of the nation after Hastiga and Veldunium. Haals PRM supports continued Haalsian statehood, but like in Hastiga and Veldunium will not stand in the way of Haalsian self-determination. However, they believe that Haals needs to be stabilized and rebuilt by Falleentium before independence can be considered. Therefore, Haals should remain a state until conditions have improved substantially. Reellam There have been multiple statements from Reellam state government indicating an interest in leaving the Empire if the state does not receive extra benefits, such as federal funding equivalent to its larger neighbor Delnour. As things stand, PRM considers the state government's motives questionable and unrepresentative of the will of Reellamers. Economic Policy The Popular Republican Movement believes that the economy works best when the common wage-earner makes not just enough money to survive, but enough money to contribute back to the economy through purchases. This is the central economic philosophy that binds the party together. Tax Policy PRM supports the current tax brackets that it helped pass during the 571-575 parliamentary term. There are some more conservative elements in the party, however, that would like to lower middle-class taxes slightly - though not until the deficit is in order. Federal Budget PRM has been very vocal in support of a balanced budget. However, the outbreak of World War Three has made it all but certain that Falleentium will come out of the war still in debt and still in a budget deficit. While acknowledging this reality, PRM intends to turn this around as quickly as possible. Investment PRM supports a mixture of federal investments and private investment incentives to pump more money into the depressed Falleen economy. Federal investments include the Infrastructural Investment and Employment Act, commonly known as the Stoph Act, introduced by Secretary Willi Stoph to allocate 10 billion fall towards rebuilding the national infrastructure and put people to work. Private incentives include the Buy Falleen, Hire Falleen Act that would give a tax deduction to companies that hire 80% of their employees and purchase 80% of their raw materials from Falleen sources. Plant Milk Act PRM proposes illegalizing the sale of plant milks using the word "milk" in an attempt to assist rural dairy farms that have struggled to compete against the rising influence of plant products sold as "milk". Immigration Policy PRM contends that the current Imperial Immigration Act provides absurdly strict federal standards, and that the law must therefore be softened so as to make more people eligible to immigrate. On the other hand, it also believes in granting both federal and state governments the power to set immigration quotas so that each state or the Empire as a whole is not forced to accept more immigrants than they desire. Category:The Imperial Constitution Category:The Popular Republican Movement